Dragon Ball: The Last Tale
Still under writers block. Partially. Slowly breaking it. Chapter One, Skies are.. Red? Skies exploded into flames, a battle overhead. A corrupted spirit of Goku, battling Tien and Yamcha. A tough fight, the energies spreading. The Dark Energy was the most powerful, the light energy weak. Yamcha swung punches, Tien kicking fastly. All deflected, and dodged. Tayal, was this demons name. His sidekick, Sen. Sen was actually fighting, Tayal just standing back behind him, exerting his energy into Sen for the timebeing. "Darkness Sword Attack!" Sen screamed, launching at Tien. Minor Sword slashes went out, ultimately injuring Tien. Tien screamed, and fell to the ground. Yamcha looked down, and angrily screeched, flying at Sen. Sen moved to the side, launching out a Ki Blast. Yamcha sent his arm out, deflecting the Ki Blast, and charging his Ki. He stood silent, his Power Level growing. It stopped, Yamcha smiling. He sent out at Sen, kicking him down. Tayal gave Sen more energy, and floated off. For now. Sen was hurt slightly, and got up, limping. Yamcha formed a small Ki Ball into his hand, and threw it off. "Spirit Ball!" He screamed, the ball sending out to Sen. The Ki Ball exploded, causing the area around him to crack and form a crater. A small part of the Ki Ball was absorbed, and sent back. Yamcha gasped at it comeing at him, and was hit. This ball ripped past his face, and continued on. Earths minor defence was gone, Krillin, and Gohan left. Goku was still off, training with Shenron. Goku was actually watching, knowing Krillin and Gohan were going to prevail. They always did. He knew of this, greatly. The skies faded from the Dark Energy, it merely spreading to the civilians and sending them under Tayals control. Humans floated torwards the bodies, and grabbed them. They dragged the warriors away, into a building. A mere defence, gone. Gohans pupil was perhaps the only hope. But, he was to weak for such situations. Sadly enough. Krillin shot out into the air, Power Level concealed, going after the warriors. A small tint of his Power Level remained, himself seeking into the fight. Krillin arrived, being kicked and slammed at. Each dodged. One hit. Krillin flew back, and recovered in a roll. With this, he flew at the few warriors, and kicked them into the building. They shattered through the glass, Krillin running in. This revealed Tien and Yamcha locked up in chains. Krillin used the ability Energy Rings, trapping the Humans. The human midget then broke the chains, and flew off with the two. They met up with Gohan, whom had the Dragon Balls. "Oh mighty Porunga, grant our wishes!" I know what your thinking. Porungas Namek. Goku's still working with Shenron, so me and Dende improvised with Porunga. Deal with it, readers. "State your wish, Saiyan." Porunga roared, growing impatient already. "Of Course. I wish for my dad, Goku, to be finished with his training as an adult!" Gohan said, Sen setting out to the area. "Your wish has been granted." Porunga said, turning to Krillin as the second wish. "And yours?" He said, Krillin answering "For Goku to be right here next to us!" "Very well." Shenrons eyes glowed red, then yellow, and Goku appeared, and the Dragon Balls spread out. "Hey Guys!" Goku said. Chapter Two, Goku Returns, This is Revenge! Goku sat, being told the whole story. "I see. I may need to fit in some more training, with my new form..." Goku said, obviously smiling. Gohan stood, amazed at his statement. "What? Your new form?" He said, astonished. "Yes, Gohan." Goku said, and transformed. The ground around them cracked, splitting a near earthquake at just one percent full power. Tayal trembled within the power, knowing it's at it's weakest. "Sen, Set out and destroy that Power Level, now!" He yelled, Sen doing so. He flew off at full strength, arriving shortly. Goku powered down, suddenly sensing the half demon set it's sights in. Sen was confused as that same powerlevel went down, weaker than before. Super Saiyan... He suddenly thought, and landed behind the Saiyan. He kicked Goku into the air, Goku getting up midair. He launched into Kaio-Ken, and kicked down Sen. Krillin joined in, launching out to headbutt Sen. Sen dived to the ground, moving from Krillin. Goku took the advantage, grabbing Sen. He threw Sen into the air, Gohan going into Super Saiyan and kicking him down. Sen slammed into the ground, making a small crater around him. Goku went Full Power mid Kaioken, forming into Super Kaio-Ken. He kicked Sen down into the ground, and nearly through into the Earths Inner Core. Goku powered down into Super Saiyan, and panted. Sen stayed, knocked out, and over heated. Goku floated off, to rest. Chapter Three, This Is The End, Tayal! A day passes, Goku waking up with his son next to him. "It's.. Time, to finish this." He said. It'd been a year since Tayal had foughten Gohan; before this mess happended. Goku flew off with Gohan, both in Super Saiyan 2. Full Power, ready to fight. They landed, facing Tayal silently. Tayal made the first move, a Finger Beam. Goku merely moved to the side, launching into SS3, or Super Saiyan 3 for anyone who prefers it. Gohan went into his Mystic form, punching Tayal into the air. Goku sent up to Tayal, uppercutting him, and sending him farther. Tayal landed on Kamis Lookout, stareing at Gohan and Goku already there. Goku, was finished toying. He sent into Super Saiyan 5, ten percent full power. Goku picked up Tayal, throwing him off the Lookout, and comeing at him. He punched him downwards, and used Instantaneous Movement to go under Tayal, and grab him. He flew to the ground with Tayal, faceplanting him. Goku moved off him, charging the Ki around his body into one finisher. "10x Kamehameha!!!" He yelled, the newly whiteish red Kamehameha launching into Tayal. It ripped through the ground, severely hurting Tayal. Tayal arose, whipeing off the dirt from his Gi. Tayal flew at Goku, Goku now at 25 percent, punching him downwards. Goku had enough, charging into 100 percent. He charges a 10x Dragon Kamehameha to truely kill his opponent. It launched off at him, the Kamehameha just an inch from him. Goku launched infront of it, punching his opponent upwards. He gained control of the Kamehameha, and rammed it into Tayal. This ultimately killed Tayal, ending one of my worst stories ever. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Canon Respecting